


Доказательства

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-Рейхенбах. Джон разговаривает с единственным человеком, который может предоставить доказательства, что Шерлок лгал ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доказательства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343196) by [Trillsabells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillsabells/pseuds/Trillsabells). 



> Беты: MeDeGre, Istar Anariel.

Он не говорил с Майком на похоронах.  
  
Он ни с кем не говорил - просто смотрел прямо перед собой, стараясь не задумываться, почему не слышит ни звука. Потом вернулся в гостиничный номер, в котором остановился на время, пока неготовый вернуться на Бейкер Стрит, и забаррикадировался там, упиваясь своим страданием и оглушительной тишиной.  
  
Со дня похорон прошло не меньше трех недель, когда он, наконец, вышел на холодные и заметно опустевшие лондонские улицы и вскоре обнаружил себя неподалеку от офиса Майка Стэмфорда, не отдавая себе отчет ни в том, как там оказался, ни зачем вообще туда пошел. Некоторое время он так и стоял, обхватив ладонью дверную ручку, не в силах просто повернуться и уйти, когда ему в голову вдруг пришла непрошеная мысль.  
  
Ему стоило только спросить.  
  
Он мог просто узнать у Майка, говорил ли тот Шерлоку о нем. Быть может, упомянул его имя в разговоре или послал смс, предупредив, что приведет потенциального соседа. Что угодно, что указывало бы на то, что у Шерлока было достаточно времени разыскать информацию о его сестре или службе в армии. Или сотне других вещей, которые, как он пытался убедить Джона в конце, он просто разнюхал.  
  
Мысль еще не успела до конца оформиться у него в голове, когда дверь открылась, выдернув ручку из его пальцев, и Майк показался на пороге с ошарашенным выражением лица.  
  
\- Джон! Как хорошо...  
  
\- Тот день, когда ты познакомил меня с Шерлоком... - вырвалось у Джона, прежде чем он осознал, что говорит.  
  
Резко замолчав, Майк смерил его усталым взглядом.  
  
Стоило лишь спросить - и у него были бы доказательства.  
  
\- Я когда-нибудь говорил, как благодарен тебе?  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
